Thats How Much I Want You
by xLaurenGoesRawrx
Summary: Everything's different now, who knows what's going to happen. He laid on top of her. She tried pushing him off but he was too heavy. His hands slid up her shirt, and unclasped her bra. "Derrick stop!" She cried, tears streaming down face." "I just wanted to show you how much I want you!" Juicy love in this story ;)
1. Chapterr 1

**The Clique: That's How Much I Love You**

* * *

As usual Claire waited for Massie at school. Claire knew how important it was for Massie that they walked into school together. Especially since Highschool was just beginning. Claire couldn't, wait all the new people all the new guys. Ya, she should be thinking about cam right now but right now he was far from her mind. Massie had just gotten them back together yet there was something inside of her that told her it was time to give up. She liked him but not as much as she did when they had first met.

While thinking she hadn't noticed Massie show up until she called an outfit check. She stepped in line and waited her turn to be checked.

Alicia wore a Ralph Lauren silk organza shell skirt that fit nicely with her Sylvia Madras ruffle blouse.

Everyone rated her a 9.5. Except for Claire who stated that she was a 9.8.

Next Dylan stood up at modeled her juicy couture ruffled silk chiffon dress. She finished the outfit of with some Jimmy Choo Kent studded boots. Together they fit perfectly.

Massie gave her a 9.6 and moved on.

Kristen also sporting Juicy wore a Juicy seat suit with Hollister flip flops. Not her best outfit but it still ranked her a 9.3.

Claire was wearing a Kimchi Blue 3/4 Sleeve Pintuck Tieback Tunic with Victoria Metallic Sandals.

"Wow Claire you look fab-u-lous. I love it!" Massie smiled," Maybe even better than Alicia! You know what? You are! 9.8!"

"Thanks Mass!"

When Massie showed of her outfit, reglossed and fixed her hair Massie looked around when she saw that everyone had reglossed and had no flyaway hairs she got them in order and they were off.

"What song are we walking to?" Alicia asked.

''I say, 'Love Story' by: Taylor Swift. The beginning." Massie answered.

_**We were both young when I first saw you.**_

_**I close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air- **_

Their walking was cut short when the guy's decided it was time to socialize. Cam ran up to Claire as Josh ran up to Alicia as Derrick [aka Derrington] ran up to Massie as Kemp ran up to Kristen and as Chris ran up to Dylan.

Everybody started talking at once about vacation. That is except Kemp and Kristen who decided it was Make-Out time.

Everyone stopped talking and stared in amazement. Kemps tough was practically down Kristen's throat when she noticed everything had gotten quiet.

She looked up to see seven astonished faces staring at her and one glaring. Kristen defended herself by saying that they hadn't seen each other all summer.

''Obviously!'' Massie muttered.

Derrick took this as a sign of jealousy so he put his arm around Massie, gave her a peck on the mouth, and stated that they were leaving to go to class.

Massie smiled to the PC and said she'd text them. Kristen next to leave stated that class was about to begin and that they should go.

Kemp put his hand on her butt and they walked down the hall until they had to leave. Kemp and Kristen kissed each other goodbye which turned into another make out session.

Alicia grabbed Joshes hand and said, ''Let's Go!" and they walked through the couple, breaking them apart.

Dylan started laughing when she was the face Kristen made. She burped bye to Claire and she was off swinging her and Chris's hand as they walked.

Cam and Claire were the only ones left and what was on Claires mind was that they needed to talk.


	2. Chapterr 2

**The Clique: That's How Much I Love You!**

* * *

Claire and Cam were that only one left. Cam being the romantic one grabbed her hand and was about to pull her into a full pledged kiss when Claire put her hand on his chest and pushed him back.

Cam groaned in frustration and Claire let out a little "Cam…"

"What?" Cam said, clearly hurt.

"I'm sorry!"

"For what?"

"Cam….. I'm really sorry but I think we should start-"

"No! Claire don't say it! We've both worked too hard to get here! We can stay together! All you need to do is LOVE me! Do you love me? Because Claire, I love you!"

"Cam! I'm not sure anymore!"

"But!"

"We've been together for a long time. I'm sorry. It's just we've been on and off so much. I just need to meet new people and explore different things."

"Claire!"

"I'm sorry I really am! Look I got to go. Bye."

* * *

**I know really short but everybody wanted me to update so I did. Next one will be longer! **


	3. Chapterr 3

**The Clique: That's How Much I love You**

* * *

Claire hadn't been paying attention and walked into something.

She looked up to find a girl her size blushing.

"Sorry!" The girl whispered.

"It's Okay!"

"You're the second person I've bumped in to today! I already bumped into a couple down there" she said pointing down the hallway, "making out!" she added with a giggle.

Claire thought of Kristen and Kemp and started laughing too.

When the laughter finally died down Claire reached out her hand and thought to herself _why can't I make more friends?_

"Hey! I'm Claire!"

The girl responded by grabbing her hand a stating that her name was Lauren.

"Good to meet you Lauren! Where are you from?"

"Oh! Well I'm from Chicago! Its kind of hard moving because I left all of my friends in Chicago."

"I know what you mean!"

"You just moved here!?"

"No, but a little while ago."

"Oh."

"Well do you want to hang out with me at lunch?"

"I'd love to!"

"Good! And by the way I lo-ve you Juicy spiral skirt!"

"Thanks! So what's your first class?"

"English. What's yours?"

"Same here! Walk with me?"

"Sure let's go!"

Claire thought to herself as she walked next to Lauren that she was a very pretty girl. In fact even prettier than Massie. She has the look, the clothes, and… a nice attitude." Claire added when she saw Lauren point out the path for someone lost.

When they got to the classroom Claire saw Lauren check her clothes to make sure they looked okay.

"You look great!" Claire complimented.

"Thanks!"


	4. Chapterr 4

**The Clique: That's How Much I Want You**

* * *

As they walked into the classroom Claire noted how Lauren picked a seat next to a guy, and signaled for her to sit next to her. As Claire walked over she noticed how often Lauren ran her hand through her hair and how she batted her lashes at the guy next to her.

The guy responded by laughing and in the end they exchanged phone numbers.

Claire took her seat and turned to the guy next to her. She noticed how tall he was. She laughed to herself , _no I'm just short, _when she flicked of her mind and noticed that the guy next to her was checking her out. She blushed and tried to start a conversation with him. She started by saying that her name was Claire. He smiled and told her that his name was Austin.

They kept talking and Claire started to calm down. That is until he told her that he was a sophomore. _What?_

"How can you be a Sophomore if I'm a freshman!"

"You're a freshman? Well then you must be pretty smart!"

"Not really! But maybe?"

"Do you mind if you tutor me?"

Claire saw how he gave her a mischievous look.

"Maybe?"

"Well, here is my number."

"Okay! Austin its great to meet you I'm going to go meet new people."

Claire turned towards Lauren who was still flirting with the mystery dude.

She decied it had been long enough and was about to pinch her when her butt started vibrating.

Her phone!

She reached into her pocket and grabbed the cell phone that was humming.

She looked at the caller id.

Oh No!

Massie!

What did she want!

She flipped open her phone and read the text:

Massie: **What is this I'm hearing that you broke up with Cam!**

Claire: **Yea! Sorry I meant to tell you! I didn't feel the connection you know?**

Massie: **No! I don't know! I case you haven't seen, me and derrick are still together!**

Claire: **Okay I'm really sorry!**

Massie: **Okay! You're forgiven! I got to go the teach is getting suspicious!**

Claire: **Bye!**

Massie: **Bye!**

Who that was close!

Now how was she going to explain Lauren to her?

She would she her as a threat not a friend.

Claire turned her attention back towards Lauren and gave her that pinch she had been meaning to give her.

Lauren turned around looking like a Lover.

"Huh?"

"So? Who's that?"

"Who? Oh" Lauren gave a girly giggle, "that's Parker!" She finished with a sigh.

"He is the best! Who did you meet?"

"That's Austin! He's a sophomore! Did you know that we are in sophomore classes?"

"I figured that out when I met Him!" She added another girly giggle.

Claire looked at Parker.

He was hot!

He had blond hair sticking out in all the right places.

He also had the bluest eyes. Claire couldn't even look into them cause she thought she might cry.

He was a heartbreaker!

He had a natural brown tan and had the body of and Abercrombie God!

Only more muscle!

Just then someone pinched her arm.

"He's mine!" Lauren growled jokingly.

"But you know that that guy is pretty cute too! I guess that's what you get for being in a sophomore classes."

Well, so far I lo-ve sophomore classe!"

"So I take it you don't have a boyfriend?"

"Nope! I broke up with him this morning! I feel like a weight has been lifted!"

"That's great!"

"What about you?"

"Well I had a boyfriend in Chicago but when we moved I had to break up with him!"

"Oh!"

"Ya! AND he was so cute! Blond hair and blue eyes! His name was luke!"

"Then I see that Parker fits your type then!"

"You got it!"


	5. Chapterr 5

**The Clique: That's How Much I Want You**

* * *

"Hey Lauren have you noticed that we have no teacher?"

"Yea isn't it great!"

"Okay?"

"Hey why don't you go talk to that hunk up there?" she asked pointing towards the front.

"I don't even know him!"

"So, I'll introduce you! Come on!"

"Fine!"

Claire and Lauren walked towards the front of the class and sat next towards the GUY!

"Hey I'm Lauren and this is Claire!"

"Hey I'm Corey!" The guy said.

"Cool well… I'll be back there!" She pointed towards Parker then got up, waved bye and then left.

Claire was dying! She wished that she had just stayed back next to Austin.

"So do you know where our teacher is?" Claire asked trying to start a conversation.

"Well in the beginning of each year she comes in at the end, and says that the beginning of the class was for socializing and to meet new people."

"Okay!" Claire began laughing.

"Did I say something to make you laugh?" Corey questioned nervously.

"No! NO! No!" Claire said still laughing.

"Today has been the weirdest. I broke up with my boyfriend and then I found out that I'm a freshman taking sophomore classes."

"You're a freshman?"

Claire stopped laughing, "Ya…"

"Oh well sorry. Then I can't talk to you!"

"Really?"

"No! "I'm joking!" Corey burst out laughing and soon so did Claire.

Claire's heart started thumping.

Out of nowhere Lauren shows up and grabs her arm.

"Sorry to take her away from you but I need her! So why don't you guys exchange numbers so we can go?"

After they finished changing phone numbers Claire got up and walked back to her seat with Lauren.

"So how was it?"

"Great!"

"Tell me about it!"

"Fine!"

After Claire finished telling her what had happened Lauren look at her like she was growing another head.

"What?"

"You are so weird!"

"Why?"

"You just met him and you already like him!"

"Do not!"  
"See!"

"Your right! I do!" Claire admitted.

"Aw!"

"Here comes our teacher!"

"Finally!"

"Good morning class everyone sit down."

Once everyone had a seat the teacher continued.

"So…. I'm your Geography teacher, Mrs. Gonder!"

Lauren turned towards Claire and let out a little laugh.

"Class every single day will be like this. You will have the beginning of class to socialize but when I come in you need to have all you attention on me! Is that understood?"

Everyone let out a little cheer!

Lauren bent towards Claire and whispered, "This teacher is awesome!"

When the class ended Claire was exhausted. The whole time she had been trying to make herself look flirty for Corey.

When she got outside she waited for Lauren.

Lauren finally walked out with Parker right behind her. They were flirting nonstop.

Finally they said goodbye and Lauren turned her attention towards Claire.

They exchanged phone numbers and then hurried of the class.

While walking Claire hoped to herself that a certain someone would be in her class and a certain someone wouldn't.


	6. Chapterr 6

**The Clique: That's How Much I Want You**

**You guys I didn't know if you wanted to hear about their second period since they aren't together so I decided to skip it. I will write it if you want me to.**

**OH and just so you know they have seven periods! 3 before lunch and 3 after lunch! (Lunch is a period)**

**They are in Third Period right now!**

* * *

Claire was freaking out. Everyone was in this class yet she wasn't sure if this was the time to introduce Lauren to them.

Out of nowhere Lauren ran up to Claire and gave her a hug.

"What are you doing?"

"I love you!"

"What!" Claire laughed "Why?"

"You're the best!"

"I know!"

"You know how you have lived here for a couple of years?"

"Yea…"

"Well no offense but don't you have any other friends?"

"Ya! Why? I'm not good enough?" Claire laughed.

"Your greatest just I want more friends!"

"At lunch I promise, you will meet them!"

"Great!"

"Only one thing!"

"What?"

"There is one named Massie!"

"Yea!"

"Well…. She's not the nicest!"

"Okay!"

"See you at lunch!"

After Claire talked to Lauren, she went to talk to the PC.

When she got there everyone was glaring at her.

"What?"

"First you break up with Cam and don't tell us about it and then you run around all morning with a girl that you just met! Are we not good enough?" Massie asked.

"Your great it's just none of you are in my first two classes other Kristen! I need more friends!"

"Fine but just because you hang out with her doesn't mean we have to!"

"K!"

"Massie do you know where the guys are?" Alicia asked.

"Ya! There in the cafeteria saving us seats. They should be back any minute."

"Mass don't you think it'll be weird saving a seat in the cafeteria because we are freshman? What if we take a different Alphas table since every grade eats together?"

"Dylan, do you not remember who we are?" **(*insert smirk here*)** We are popular, we have great boyfriends, cough all except Claire cough, and we have the attitude. Dylan we are invisible.

**LATER ON!**

"Derrykins! Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did!"

"Good morning class I am Mr. Scarcello!"

"You're the best Derrick!"

"You to Block!"

Even though Massie had the best boyfriend, something still troubled her.

Claire

She was pulling away from the PC (Pretty Committee).

Something was up and she needed to find up.

If she didn't, she feared the PC breaking up.

Massie let herself relax that is until her cell phone vibrated; alerting her that she had a text.

**Alicia: ****Chica whats wrong.**

_**Oh no did it really show?**_

**Massie:** **Leesh I'm fine. Why?...**

**Alicia:** Okay Mass…. If that's what you say.

**Massie: **That is what I say okay bye!

**Alicia: **Hasta Luego

'Gosh' Massie thought. 'I guess I just am going to have to grin and bear it'


	7. Chapterr 7

**The Clique: That's How Much I Want You**

* * *

At lunch Lauren saw crazy it really was. She loved that everyone had the same lunch period. The lunch room was huge, yet she was still able to locate Parker.

Ah Parker!

He was sitting with all his friends. Corey was also there with Austin.

She thought to herself should she go talk to the totally hot Parker. He had been flirting with her but maybe he was just being nice.

Lauren had never felt this way about anyone. She was always able to talk to anyone she wanted.

Today he looked awesome. His hair was jelled to look spiky. He had a black t-shirt that stuck to his muscles and made them look bigger.

He was so hot.

All of a sudden he turned toward her and gave her a crest white smile.

Lauren blushed and turned towards her new friends table.

Claire was a nice girl. She also was very pretty.

Lauren noticed how often Claire turned toward Corey's table.

They were so cute!

Claire turned toward her and motioned for her to come sit down.

Lauren fixed her skirt, reglossed, and pasted a smile to her face.

She was nervous about how Massie would react when she sat down. Claire had told her that Massie was hard to get along with.

Lauren looked at her table. Every girl had a guy near them. All except Claire. One empty chair was next to her and then a guy who looked very interested in his food. To interested.

Must be her EX.

She decided to sit between them. She put her best foot forward and run-way walked all the way to the table.

When she got there everyone was looking at her. All accept one that was staring intently on her C-chest.

From what Claire told her that had to be Kemp.

She blushed and looked towards Massie.

She was now glaring at her now figuring out that that had to be Lauren.

"Hi I'm Lauren!" she introduced.

Massie smiled, "Hi I'm…. I don't care!" As she finished her smile dissolved.

Derrick wrapped his arm around Massie and then looked towards Lauren and said, "I'm derrick, this is Massie," he pointed towards her, " Kemp," his eyes were still stuck to her chest, " Cam," he gave her a weak smile, "Alicia and Josh," they stopped talking and smiled then went back to talking, "Kristen," she lifted her head out of her book, looked at her and waved, then went back to reading, "Dylan and Chris," Dylan burped Hi and laughed, Chris blushed and smiled, "and of course you know Claire!"

"Yea she's great!"

Lauren sat down.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at her.

"So…..!"

"Lauren, you see this table?"

"Ya!"

"This is our table!" Massie said point to the whole table except her.

"Mass come on, she can stay!" Derrick tried to help.

"What do you like her or something that she needs to stay?"

While Massie and Derrick had a tiny fight Lauren turned around and saw Parkers whole table staring at her except Corey who was staring at Claire.

Lauren turned towards Claire and said, "Guess who's staring?"

"Who?"

''Look!"

Massie's whole table turned in the direction that Lauren was looking. She pointed at Corey and both Claire and Corey blushed.

Cam looked heartbroken.

"Ya well I see Parker and the rest of his table staring at you!"

''And that's how I like it!" Lauren laughed.

''That reminds me of Luke!"

"Her Ex Boyfriend!" Claire explained.

Lauren turned back towards Parker and saw him beckoning her.

She turned around told Claire were she was going and was off.


	8. Chapterr 8

**The Clique: ****That's How Much I want you**

* * *

Lauren's heart was still thumping. First she had sat at Massie Blocks table then Parker called her over to his table what more could she ask for.

She wondered what they were saying about her right now.

"Isn't she great?" Claire asked.

"Yea she awesometastical! That's what she says right?"

Massie answered.

Claire got nervous. Massie's last remark was dripping with sarcasm.

"Mass whats wrong?"

"Claire, whats wrong with you? You had the perfect boyfriend, awesome friends, and popularity."

"Why can't I meet new people? Yea Cam was great but we've been on and off so much that my interest in him has been lost. Sorry Cam.''

"It's okay."

Lauren sighed.

"Wow Claire you would give up the PC for two people you just met."

"You know what!"

"What!?"


	9. Chapterr 9

**The Clique: That's How Much I want You**

* * *

When Lauren got to Parkers table as he pulled out a chair for her.

Everyone was staring at her.

He introduced her to everyone and everyone waved hi to her.

"So... you wanted me to come talk to you?"

"Ya i had a question i know that we just met but when i saw-" Lauren loved how he rambled! "-you i fell in love!" He finished off. Had that just come from his mouth?

"Whoa...What?"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Of course!"

Lauren and Parker kissed for what seemed like an hour.

When they came up for breath he said, "Lets pick up from here tonight at the park!"

"K!"

Parker then pulled her onto his lap.

* * *

"Your a bitch!"

The whole table turned to look at Claire. They couldn't believe what she had just said.

"What did you just say?" Massie challenged.

"Oh sorry i forgot that you only speak BRAT! YOUR A B-I-T-C-H!"

Claire smirked. She knew that she hit Massie hard.

"You just see her as a challenge!"

How had Claire known. Lauren was a challenge that she planned to over come.

"Not for long!"

"Mass why cant she just be friends with us?"

"Because we are the perfect five!"

"Wow Massie! HOW MEAN CAN YOU GET? Derrick how cn you deal with her!?"

With that Claire got up and walked to see Lauren.

* * *

Claire and Lauren met in the middle of the lunch room.

Lauren told her all about what had happened with Parker and then Claire told her about Massie.

Laurens smile faded but then returned when she realized that she had a rel friend.

* * *

Lauren was a challenge. How was she to get over the challenge one way...


	10. Chapterr 10

**The Clique: That's How Much I Want You**

* * *

"Hey Parker!"

"Hey...Massie."

Massie could see he was confused.

"Wheres Lauren?"

"Lauren told me to come her and help you practice."

"Practice what?"

"This!"

Massie then pulled him into a full embrace.

While they were kissing Massie thought about why she ws doing this? Oh yea! After lunch!

*Flashback*

"Oh my gosh Lakin did you hear?" Victoria asked. **(I added myself in right here!)**

"What!"

"Lauren that new girl is going out with a Sophomore!"

"What? Who?"

"That super cute guy Parker!"

"Wow!"

"Yea! She might even be cooler than Massie!"

That's when Massie worried.

"Might? She is!"

"Oh and there going on a date tonight! At the Park how cute!

"Awww!"

That's when Massies mind hatched this brilliant plan.

*Flashback End*

Leaves rustling broke their kiss. Massie looked at the bush. She couldn't make out a face but there were three things that she could make out.

Tears, Hazel hair, and a phone.

Shoot!


	11. Chapterr 11

**The Clique: That's How Much I Want You**

**Derrick lovers this is for you**

* * *

Lauren ran as fast as she could. She was headed for one place and nothing could stop her.

_Five more minutes and shed be there!_

She stopped and looked around.

Just were she wanted to be.

She ran up the walkway and rang the doorbell.

Mrs. Harrington answered the door, "Hello? how can i help you sweetheart?"

"Hi...Mrs...Harrington..." She said still catching her breath.

"I need to talk to Derrick!"

"And who are you?"

Lauren should of thought of that!

"Im his... girlfriend."

"OH! Okay! One Sec! Derrick!"

Derrick ran down the stairs and up to mom.

"Yes... Hi Lauren!"

"Hi Derrick! No time to talk! Lets go!"

She pulled him up the stairs and found his room. She then closed his door and plopped him down on his bed.

"Whats this about-"

"Look!"

"What is it?" He asked as she shoved her phone in his face.

Derrick couldn't help but notice how pretty Lauren was. She had to be something special if Claire would leave the PC for her.

Stop!

He was with Massie!

"What am i looking at?"

"Its Massie! Watch!"

"Lauren sent me to help you practice!"

"Practice what?"

"This!"

Derrick watched as Massie sent herself flying at Parker.

He couldn't believe it.

"Lauren I'm sorry."

"No Derrick I'm sorry... I can forgive Parker because Massie was the one who threw herself at Parker but if i were you i wouldn't be able to forgive her."

Derrick thought about that and then nodded. She was right.

Derrick and Lauren hugged.

Why couldn't Massie be more like Lauren?

When they pulled apart he kissed her.

It wasn't a big kiss just a lip kiss.

She ws surprised though.

She started to say Derrick but he put his finger to her mouth.

"Lauren your right for me!"

He pulled her into another kiss.

Lauren quickly pulled away.

"Derrick...how can we punish them," she said referring to Parker and Massie, "if we are doing exactly what they were doing?"

Lauren got up to go.

Derrick grabbed her arm, "Stay with me! Don't go please."

Lauren could see the longing in his eyes.

He realy wanted her.

"Im sorry. I got to go."

"Lau-"

"Bye!"

Lauren fled the room. His mom was next to walk in.

"So you have a new girlfriend?"

"Who?"

"That girl!"

"No. But I hope she will be soon."

Now to deal with Massie!


	12. Chapterr 12

** The Clique: That's How Much I Want You**

* * *

Derrick couldn't believe it. He was falling for a girl he just met!

Something about hermade her different that the rest.

She didnt stare at him in the hall ways and envy every girl around him.

_Shoot!_ He thought. He loved her.

The wasy she laughed at nothing but his smile.

The way she introduced herself.

The way he made up weird words.

All of this made him realize what a great girl she was.

Her smile lit up the room.

Her hazel eyes were warm and inviting.

Her natraully blushed cheeks that stood out against her tan skin.

Her hair that cascaded down her C-chest.

The way she didnt care who saw her eat.

She was perfect.

He loved her!

Out of nowhere his cellphone rang.

Massie

He now had a reason to break-up with her.

But Massie would make Laurens life a living hell.

He could make all the guys break-up with the girls.

They were all thinking about leaving them anyways.

But what about Parker.

He lovedher too!

Lauren wouldnt want to hurt him. (Another reason he liked her!)

He would fight for her.

He would not lose her!

His phone rang agoin. If it was Massie her was going to break-up with her.

The caller ID read: Lauren

"Hello?" He answered.

"Der-"

"Lauren we got to talk!"

"Yea! We do!"

"Lauren I-"

"Derrick listen! Im going out with Parker and your with Massie!"

"Lauren you said it yourself, I should break-up with Massie!"

"Derrick you dont have to do what I say! Stay with her! She-"

"Lauren you dont understand-! I love you! Not her-"

"Derrick! I just remind you of her!"

"No you dont!"

"I got to go!"

"No Lauren-" All he heard on the other line was the hang-up tone.

"Uh!" He yelled.

His phone rang again. Yes1! But the caller ID read Massie.

"Hello?" He answered. Time to break-up.


	13. Chapterr 13

**The Clique: That's How Much I Want You**

**Time to hear Lauren's thoughts**

* * *

Lauren couldnt forget about their kiss. It had taken her by surprise. The only thing that was going through her mind was his face.

Perfect and beutiful-

Stop!

Parker was her boyfriend not Derrick. **(The very handsome freshman!)**

She needed to forget about him.

Just then her phone rang,

"Hello?" She answered.

"Lauren! Oh good! I ne-"

"Derrick?"

"No Parker! Listen! Massie jumped at me! Pleas believe me! I would never cheat on you!"

"Parker its okay! I believe you!" Lauren thought she heard a sigh of relief onthe other side.

"I saw her jump at you!"

"Good so are we on tonight?"

"Parker..." Lauren though bout telling him about Derrick. No!

"Sure! See you tonight!"

Lauren hung up and then dialed Derrick.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Der-" She began.

"Lauren we got to talk!"

"Yea! We do!" What a dumb answer.

"Lauren I-"

"Derrick listen! Im going out with Parker and your with Massie!"

"Lauren you said it yourself, I should break-up with Massie!"

Shoot!

He was right! She had said that!

Maybe she did like him a little...No!

"Derrick you dont have to do what i say! Stay with her her! She-"

"Lauren you dont understand! I love you! Not her-"

"Derrick!" Lauren could believe what he just said. He loved her!

"I just remind you of her!"

"No you dont!" Wow he was stubborn!

"I got to go!" She hung up on him but could tell her was still talking to her!

Why does he have to sound so cute.

Uh!

I just have to stop thinking about him.

Ten minutes passed and he still wasnt out of her mind.

She ran downstairs and clicked and clickd on her T.V.

Ding-Dong!

Shoot! She knew who that was!


	14. Chapterr 14

**The Clique: That's How Much I Want You**

* * *

School was as crazy as usual.

She knew she had overdone the outfit, but today was the day she picked one of the guys. Also know as Parker.

''Lauren! Wait up!'' She turned around to find Claire sprinting towards her.

''Hey Claire!"

''What happened yesterday? I was on my way to Corey's yesterday-''

''Ah you guys are together!''

''Not the point. He lives near you so I passed by and saw Massie at your door. What did she want?''

''Claire!"

"What?"

Lauren filled her in on everything that had happened. When she finished Claries eyes were huge.

''Derrick Harrington loves you?!''

''Claire shut up! Not everyone needs to know!"

''K! Fine! I got to go catch up with Corey! Bye!''

As Claire waved bye and ran away Lauren wondered what had made her go away so quickly.

All of a sudden someone's hands covered her eyes.

They were ruff from catching soccer balls but soft at the same time.

Derrick!

She wiggled away and turned around just as he pulled her into a hug.

His face was buried in her hair and his hands were on her back.

"Derrick-''

''No Lauren listen! You're the one I want! Not her!''

When she looked up his eyes looked watery.

''Have you been crying?''

''No! I ran into a wall on the way here thinking about you!''

Derrick she laughed.

''See I love the way you laugh at the stupid stuff I do! I love-''

She broke away from him.

''No stop!'' She looked up again.

This time he pulled her into a kiss. She tried to turn away but his hand was on the back of her head keeping their heads close together.

Derrick pushed his tongue into her mouth and tried to soothe her with the motions of his tongue.

That's were Lauren fell into the kiss.

They both came up for air.

''Tell me you don't feel something for me after that kiss!''

Lauren melted into his arms.

He lifted her chin up and kissed her.

This time she got away.

''No! Stop!'' Lauren began to cry.

''Why are you crying?'' He hugged her trying to comfort her.

**(Here comes the twist!)**

''Derrick! Massie needs you! She's pregnant!''


	15. Chapterr 15

**The Clique: That's How Much I Want You**

**Everyone, listen up! The people in my story are freshmans except for of course the sophomores!**

**I'm guessing that the freshys are about 14**

* * *

"How can she be pregnant? While we were going out she barely let me kiss her!"

"Yesterday when you broke up with her she went crazy. She went for a walk to let out all her anger and ended up in an alley. She was rapped. Derrick I can't go out with you knowing it is my fault that that happened!"

"Lauren its not your fault-!"

"Derrick you broke-up with her because of me! Its my fault!" Derrick pulled her into a hug.

When they pulled apart Derrick grabbed her hand and walked her to the park.

When they got there Derrick sat down on the bench and pulled her onto his lap.

Derrick could she her hesitate but finally give in.

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

Derrick opened his eyes to the blazing sun.

He looked around and realized that he had fallen asleep at the park.

To his amazement Lauren was asleep on his lap.

He looked at his watch.

12:37

Shoot

Lauren was still asleep. He didnt want to wake her.

His stomach grumbled.

Derrick looked down at Lauren.

She was so beutiful.

He looked at her chest as it rose and fell with every breath she took.

A little skin showed where her shirt stopped and her skirt started.

He saw a tiny beauty mark.

She msut have tons of those sice shes so beautiful.

He looked up to find two colledge students looking at Lauren with devious smiles.

Derrick felt his pulse quicken and his muscles flex.

Lauren stared a little in her sleep. She was as light as a feather.

He could pick her up and go get food for them.

Derrick had his permit so he could drive themsomewhere nice.

Derrick wrapped his arms around her and picked her up.

He walked past the older guys and smirked at them.

She was his. None of them could have her.

As he walked towards his car her though about Massie.

What would she do?

As he walked towards his car he say Parker walk around the school.


	16. Chapterr 16

**The Clique: That's How Much I Want You**

* * *

Derrick opened the door and put Lauren down.

She looked so peaceful. He rubbed her cheeck with his thumb.

Nothing he did could get her to like him

Everytime they kissed she pushed him away.

'She cant push me away if shes asleep!' He thought.

He bent down and looked at her face.

There were no flaws. She was perfect.

He moved closer and rested his lips on hers.

She was who he wanted.

To him she was his.

He put his hand under her neck and lifted.

There, in his car, he gave her the biggest kiss he'd even given her.

When he was done he pulled back to find her staring at him.

He backed out of the car, closed the door, and pulled open his.

He slid onto his eat and turned on hte car.

He then pulled out of the parking lot and started driving.

His cell phone rang alerting him that he had a text.

**Lauren: Where are we going?!**

**Derrick: Out!**

He heard a laugh from the back seat and then her cell phone beeped again.

"Derrick stop thecar!"

"What? Why?"

"Stop the car now!"

Derrick pulled onto the side of the road.

Lauren jumped out of the car and started walking.

Derrick got out of the car and ran to Lauren. He grabbed her arm and asked her were she ws going.

"Away from you!" She answered.

"Why?" Lauren could here and see the hurt.

"Look!" Lauren shoved her phone in his face.

**Baby! **

**I cant wait for tonight! **

**I have to tell you something. **

**Get ready for the best kiss of your life!**

**Heres a hint about what im going to tell you! **

**3 **

**-Parker**

"I cant cheat on him Derrick!"

"Your not cheating on him your getting lunch with me!"

"What was that back there?" She asked with a point towards the car.

"What?"

"That kiss! If that wasn't something, what is?"

"This!"

Derrick picked her up, even though she was kicking him, and put her in his car.

He slid in with her and closed the door.

"This is cheating on Parker! Not that kiss while you were asleep!"

He layed her back against the car and layed on top of her.

Her hands were on his chest trying to push him off of her.

He was too heavy.

He slid his hads up her shirt towards her bra and unclsped it.

"Derrick stop!" She cried. Tears streaming down face.

"Lauren I just wanted to show you how much I want you!"

"By raping me? Derrick, please stop!"


End file.
